


Prom or Hell? Neither.

by Tormentedintelligence



Category: Heathers
Genre: Death, F/M, Heathers - Freeform, Peathers, Reboot, Unhealthy Relationships, Yes Doctor destiny is a real character in the show snsjs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tormentedintelligence/pseuds/Tormentedintelligence
Summary: Veronica Sawyer is unable to blow up the school after being shot by JD and her shooting him. This follows an alternate universe of Heathers 2018 reboot. If you don’t like the show please don’t leave hate for no reason. I understand some people are not fans of it and it’s okay just don’t be a dick.





	1. Epilogue

It had started when Veronica Sawyer met Jason Dean. The charming sociopath who had swept her off her feet and flipped the switch in her that made her who she was today. Prom...why was it so important? It was only four hours of your life. hundreds of dollars wasted on a half decent dress and a blow out. Veronica walked down to the entrance of her what could have been final moments at Westerburg. She had broken up with JD, after finding out he had killed her very best friend that she had left. Heather Duke. So she opted for going with Heather Chandler who decided they should get their own limousines because she didn’t want “any attention taken away from the trash porch that is Veronica Sawyer” it was funny to Veronica at how easy Heather Chandler could get her mad. One snarky remark would..send her off into a sky rocketing emotional outburst. JD, had realized prom was the perfect spot to create a mass suicide to end American violence. The boy set up fireworks in the cafeteria, filling the balloons with flammable gas or what he liked to call his, “special balloons” and had a thermal in the boiler room ready to set it all off at the announcing of Prom Queen. He knew this was all corporate bullshit, he loathed the kids cheering and dancing because he was so sure that they were infected with some virus their parents had passed down, knowing these kids would become lawyers and doctors; Captains of Industry. He disregarded that they were all just kids and would grow up to be monsters. In his head he was doing them all a favor, he was saving them from meaningless lives. The tragedy of Westerburg High School could mean something to the world.


	2. Warning Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica Sawyer is unable to blow up the school after being shot by JD and her shooting him. This follows an alternate universe of Heathers 2018 reboot. If you don’t like the show please don’t leave hate for no reason. I understand some people are not fans of it and it’s okay just don’t be a dick.

“JD set the timer for the bomb back on now.” Veronica said, merging from the shadows of the boiler room. Heather Chandler had decided that prom night was the night she wanted to set Veronica down into her spiral, to think Veronica would have done with right thing and tell the teachers about what JD was up to in the boiler room seemed fitting but instead Heather Chandler reminded her that she will forever be stuck as nothing. Who she was in high school would reflect who she would be in life. She wanted to take Heathers spotlight away from her, rip it apart, giving her nothing left. That’s what Veronica thought she’d be doing when she told JD to set the timer back on. She needed this to mean something, she did not want to be lost forever. “You’re just like them aren’t you?” She said, shakily pointing the gun to him, shooting him in the arm when he didn’t respond to her quick enough. “Shit! Damn...not even a warning shot??” JD breathed out as he covered his hand on his wound.   
“Our whole relationship was a goddamn warning shot..” The young blonde hissed.   
“Think about this okay? We kill everyone at Westerburg, sure we helped society, we offed Heather Chandler but what good does it do huh?! There are Heathers everywhere in every town and every country!” He retorted as he backed up to the wall. Veronica knew what he was saying was true but for once she had the upper hand, she had the gun and she could control what happened. “I thought this was about us doing some good, JD! But you’re just like them. You-you are a Heather. All you care about is optics and what people think of you! No-I take that back you’re worse than a Heather because at least the Heathers...they would admit it!You think cause you talked me into this that you can talk me out of it? You know what, JD? I’m tired of being talked at. My whole life, I’ve been told what to do, what to feel, what I should be...by my parents, little dead Lucy, Heather Chandler...and now- and now you?? What gives you the right to decide the conversation? Westerburg is going down. With or without you. And now it’ll be my choice..” she growled, pointing the gun to his head before turning to try to restart the timer. But before she could, Jason Dean had no choice but to grab the gun from his bag and shoot the love of his life in the stomach, crimson red instantly pouring out the 18 year old.   
She stopped, almost shocked and in too much pain to scream. “Shit....I was going to return this dress,JD!” She yelled before grabbing onto the timer and collapsing on the floor, bleeding out. 

JD started crying. “V-Veronica I’m sorry...I didn’t want it to be this way you were my equal but-but in order for me to get the right feel and for Society to understand!-“ Bam. Veronica still had the gun in her hand, shooting JD right in the stomach.   
“Blah blah blah, corporations, blah blah blah, society! Will you shut the hell up already?!” She cried out. JD gripped onto his stomach. “B-babe, that really hurt..” He fell to the floor, the two of them now facing each other, holding hands. “W-was this the prom night you imagined?” He whispered. 

“I-I mean no...” Her breath was short. “But...also yeah.” She giggled, as tears flooded her cheeks.   
“We uh...we had fun while it lasted...” he said softly.   
Veronica nodded, holding his hand for dear life. “O-one last kiss?” He nodded and grunted as he tried to move closer to her, pressing his lips against hers. “Our Love is God.” He said sweetly.

Veronica decided to correct him, realizing this was their last moment together. “O-our Love WAS...God.” She grabbed the timer, and did her best to grab the wires to put them together but it didn’t work, JD had already passed out.

“I guess...Veronica Sawyer- I-is no longer...n-nothing.” She said to herself before passing out in her and JDs blood. The bomb wouldn’t go off, in fact Dylan Lutz had been watching this go down the whole time, running upstairs to the Teachers. Truth was, they probably wouldn’t even care. They were too busy thinking they were successful at keeping the kids from killing themselves. It was sick how much the parents didn’t care about them...how they put a filter over every little thing to seem perfect. Even when they tried to help, they made things worse. 

“I’m pretty sure these kids are runnin a drug cartel...they’re all addicts I swear-“ Mr. Dennis explained as the group of teachers surrounding Heather Chandler, telling her that her dress was too short and too distracting. Dylan lutz had quickly ran upstairs trying to warn everyone to save themselves but who would listen to the freak with the big thighs.   
“You guys need to help! I just saw Veronica Sawyer and that weird kid JD shoot each other in the boiler room! They were talking about-about the balloons and how they’re rigged! you have to help!” He yelled over the commotion, everyone had stopped. “Dylan were dealing with something very important right now...” Ms.Flemming said with her cool, soft spoken voice. Dylan shook his head. “You guys are the adults! Please do something! Just SHUT THE FUCK UP AND CALL THE POLICE!” With that tone, the teachers knew what he was saying had to be true. Coach Cox grabbed his phone calling 911 and having the kids get escorted out of the cafeteria. 

Veronica and Jason were on the floor their blood mixing together. Luckily for the sake of the innocent kids of Westerburg, the bomb didn’t go off. The News was already all over it, dubbing it the “Modern Bonnie and Clyde\Romeo and Juliet romance” it was disgustingly amazing how the media could take anything and put a price on it. Veronica and Jason were rushed to the hospital, in critical condition. They wouldn’t have wanted to survived, they didn’t want to deal with consequences. Dylan Lutz was a witness and that...would be a big issue.


	3. What’s your Father Wound?!

It had been 36 hours after prom, school was cancelled until the crime investigation was done. Everything in town seemed...bizarre. Maybe it was a realization to everyone that they could have died or lost their kids. Parents took off of work, telling their kids how much they loved them. But this wasn’t how it would remain for there is no such thing as a happy ending or peace. There will always be some form of conflict and within a few weeks...everyone and everything will be back to normal. Driffany Thompkins would be made fun of for her body type, Shelby Dunstock would be rejecting boys left and right, It would all be the same. 

 

After being unconscious for about a day, Jason Dean finally woke up to Tyna, Buds new girlfriend and his father, who did not seemed pleased with the situation. He was shocked that he was alive but the thought that he would be sent away to jail forever finally put some worry into the boy. He grunted in pain as Tyna went to gently push him down onto the bed. “Now now...we don’t want ya getting too hurt now do we JD? Your dads pretty upset with you right now. You know how he is-“ 

He tried speaking but his voice really wasn’t entirely there, “Where’s Veronica?” He finally said in his rough voice. “Veronica...where is she? Is she okay?” 

Tyna looked at Bud who was trying to show no emotion. “We’re not up to date with...Veronica. Last time we checked she was in surgery and it wasn’t looking too good. Doctors kept sayin that she lost a lot of blood...” 

JD felt his heartbreak as the love of his life, the only person who really was legitimately as insane as he was, was possibly in a hospital bed, suffering or maybe even breathing her very last breathe. He was okay to die with her but...a life without her? That’s not something he could handle. Not anymore, he’d gotten too addicted to her. “I-I need to see her right now...please please....” he sounded desperate almost begging. 

Tyna didn’t know what to say. “JD I don’t know if that’s a good idea...I really don’t..” Bud muttered.  
JD tried getting up, there was a wheelchair in the room, he took out his IV and limped into the wheelchair. “I-I am going to see her.” JD didn’t care about the amount of pain he was in, he just knew that he had to see her. After getting her room number from the doctors he rolled into the room, his heart racing, he knew this was his fault. He had shot her, he betrayed her and that was the one thing she had ever asked of him. To never betray her again. But it wasn’t just Veronica who was in there, laying on the bed, unconscious, pale...Heather Chandler was in there, sitting besides her best friend. Immediately seeing JD made her turn red with anger. “You have the nerve to be here right now, Jessie James,” she growled. “You think you can try to kill the whole school and then my best friend?! What were you trying to like leave me alone all my life? God you’re such a knife licker that you couldn’t even let us have prom night to live! Veronica was finally right about you and you caught her up in your sick games! She was fine before you came! Nobody was fucking dead...you’re like a virus...” she walked to him slowly.  
JD rolled his eyes. “Thank you for telling me what I already know, Heather. Quite frankly I don’t care about your opinion on me. You are nothing...I’m here to make sure she’s okay...” he defended. “Is she...okay?” 

Heather tilted her head. “Wow you shot her and you wanna make sure she’s okay?! You’re the greatest most wonderful boyfriend to exist...” She rolled her eyes.  
“Just let me see my girlfriend in fucking peace, Heather.” He growled and went over to Veronica’s bedside. He gently grabbed her hand which still had blood on it. “Please..you’re gonna be okay. There will never be another girl like you. You are the only girl like you. You are amazing and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to comprehend that...please...Veronica...” 

Heather Chandler looked at JD. “God..I’ll leave you alone I’m going to get corn nuts from the vending machine.” She left the room, quickly. Truthfully Heather was scared, she felt bad for telling Veronica she was worthless but if Veronica was alive she wouldn’t be the spotlight anymore. She’d be the Kim to her Paris. She didn’t want that..she needed to be remembered. Veronica was boring anyways, she thought. 

JD held Veronica’s hand tightly as she laid there unconscious. “Babe, I know...that I was wrong and I should have learned from you. I should have...I said you were just another high school girl which is partially true but you weren’t like the girls at Washington or in any other school I’ve been to. They were all weak enough to get killed by me but you....you are just like me. I mean you don’t want the world to see you as weak...you’re Veronica Sawyer...you’re the Heather who isn’t a Heather. You’re different in the best possible way. So please just don’t fucking stop now. You’ve come so far and I will finish what we started if that’s what it takes. Everything I do will be about us, darling. Not them, not getting rid of assholes...it would be about us...I know deep down inside you want that fairy tale ending no matter how much you hated fairytales....you want that. I know you do...” Jason Dean was sobbing by the end of his little speech. He didn’t know why, he never liked to cry, his dad said it showed a sign of weakness. Jason stayed there in the room for a while, he had a lot of time to think. He still believed what he had done was right. He didn’t want to end the plan completely but postpone it until the attention could be on Westerburg and not Jefferson high. Why did Veronica not understand that? If she did he wouldn’t had shot her. Did she plan on dying with them anyways? JD certainly didn’t but he needed to know why she was so prominent on letting the school blow up. JD was in a stable condition enough to leave and go home, for some reason the police didn’t bother questioning him about the bomb found in the boiler room, he probably got off the hook because he was a straight white male with mental issues. It didn’t take long for Veronica Sawyer to wake up from everything but she had a pretty bad concussion from her body falling onto the floor after her own love had shot her. She didn’t know who she was and this time it wasn’t metaphorical. She didn’t know her name, she had no explanation as to what happened. She couldn’t remember a damn thing and that bothered her to no end. 

Heather Chandler was still with her when Veronica woke up. “Veronica....finally. God I get you were shot but nobody needs /That/ much beauty sleep. Well...maybe you do...god your bruise on your face is bothering me.” She rolled her eyes and took out her makeup to put it on Veronica. “You’re not even my skin tone. You literally look like Casper the friendly ghost except not so friendly and not as cool.” 

 

Veronica was dumbfounded, who the fuck was this girl and why was she completely degrading her with no regard for her feelings? She assumed that she was Veronica. Veronica quickly grabbed Heathers hand and pushed it away, roughly. “Who the hell do you think you are? God, I don’t even know who you are?! And you have the audacity to try to yell at me for what? Getting shot?!” 

Heather Chandler gasped at how much she was...standing up to her. The girl almost made a disgusted face at how Veronica was talking to her. “Excuse me? Who am I? I am the reason you were voted for prom Queen...I am the reason that you were able to finally dress accordingly with that obvious wig and those hammerhead toes. You are Veronica Sawyer and you’re nothing and a monster and you’re my monster. Therefore I won’t crucify you for how you’re acting. Obviously you don’t even remember yourself which...is funny cause literally nobody would think of you as a memorable person but besides that...you are Veronica Jane Sawyer, you go to Westerburg High School and you were shot. I don’t know what happened in that boiler room but you and your boyfriend obviously need to work things out...” 

The blonde furrowed her brows. Boyfriend? She had a boyfriend? And if she did...did he shoot her? “M-by boyfriend? What’s his name...what does he look like?” She asked, intrigued.  
Heather rolled her eyes and took out her phone. “His name is Jason Dean. You call him JD. He’s 18, has the moral back bone of a chocolate eclair and his hairline looks like a toaster strudel with no icing on it.” 

Veronica smirked, this guy was handsome and definitely way out of her league she thought to herself. “So...this JD..he shot me? Why? Why would he shoot me? I’m his girlfriend?” She was so confused and the migraine she had from Heather yelling at her from the moment she opened her eyes didn’t stop. 

Heather crossed her arms and stood up. “I don’t know...that’s something you guys need to talk about. Like I said I don’t know anything about this...I’m just a good friend...who’s been here for like 2 days. God you’re so lucky to have me...”


	4. Jaded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter: Jason Dean is at age of consent and is 18. Me and my friends have a joke that JD is kinda a man whore in the tv version. So in the show there’s a moment when duke asks JD if he’s sleeping with Jade ( her step mom ) and JD says no. Well this is different from the show so the real answer is Y E S he did sleep with Jade and even if JD is 18 it’s “legally okay” but morally wrong I am aware of that.

JD had been laying on his couch for about a day. He hadn’t seen Veronica yet which would not settle well with him after he’d realize she wouldn’t remember him. He was flipping through the channels on tv all that was on was boring, corporate bullshit, the news had been talking about JD and Veronica, the kid couldn’t stand hearing about this shit anymore so he turned the TV off. There was loud music erupting from outside his house. He rolled his eyes and looked at the window, he knew that car it was Jade. 

Now Jade was probably the flashiest, tackiest person you ever met but she at least had half decent advice....fuck it all and get that money. That’s what she did for a living, she was a stripper and was weirdly proud of it because she was good at it. JD groaned knowing she was going to bother him for more money. “Jesus fucking Christ..” he got up slowly and held his stomach as he limped to the door and opened it. 

Jade was getting out of her car in her 6 inch heels. She walked to his front door. “You look like hell..the fuck happened to you?” 

“Always a pleasure, Jade..” he hissed. “What do you want? I’m kinda supposed to be on bed rest right now..ya know that’s what happens after you get shot.” He hissed.

“Alright alright well..you owe me 200 dollars...you said you’d give me my money when I really needed it. Well I /really/ need this Fashion Nova outfit well outfits for work and I’m all out. Apparently my husband needs time to ‘process Heathers death’ or whatever that means.” She mocked and leaned against the door. 

“Well sorry to hear that your 76 year old husband isn’t giving you his stacks of cash but I’m not giving you anything. Bye, Jade.” He started to close the door on her, she stopped the door and looked at him. “You don’t give me the money I tell everyone about what we did...including your mousy girlfriend.” She smiled, bitchily. 

JD glared at her, looking at her up and down. “Fine! Okay...fine but that is it.” He let her in and walked to his bedroom with her. 

“Nice room...I assume this is your girlfriend bra.” She picked it up. “God this room is a mess....did you have some fucking mental breakdown or some shit?”   
JD kept shaking his head and unlocked the safe, grabbing 300 dollars instead of 200. “I know you’re gonna bug me for more so here’s 300 and leave me alone...okay?” He said and handed her the money. 

Jade smiled and grabbed the money. “That’s all I needed...” She quickly left the room and slammed his door before leaving with her stripper music blasting down through the streets. JD put his hands on his head and groaned. “Fuck..”


	5. Dylan Lutz and Ex Girlfriends

JD was sitting in his room after Jade had left his house. He realized Veronica was still in the hospital which meant Heather Chandler was still there. He wasn’t in the mood to be hissed at by Heather Chandler, they hated each other enough. One thing went through his mind. How the hell did the teachers find JD and Veronica in the boiler room? Who had seen it and who had watched it all go down? It was all a haze for him, all he remembered was Veronica’s face after he shot her...the face of betrayal. He often saw that face in his head replaying and replaying, it was ruining him. He tried shaking the thought off and stood up walking to his closet, he needed to get rid of any evidence that he or Veronica knew how to build a bomb. 

Dylan Lutz had been in the police station again after telling the police what happened. “I’ve already told you everything! Why are you asking the same questions?! Veronica Sawyer went full blown psycho and so did that weird kid Jason Dean! That’s what I saw!”   
Officer Harvey shook his head. “Veronica Sawyer as in the sweet girl who looks like a young Grace Kelly Veronica Sawyer was capable of blowing up your school? Listen Dylan I don’t know what kinda drugs you’re on but I swear these kids are just takin drugs like nothin. There’s an unlikely chance that the pair would have tried to kill everyone on the same day Jefferson’s prom was shot up. I mean think of how little attention they’d get. I think you’re just paranoid...we did an investigation and there’s nothin’ to prove that Veronica and Jason are guilty of anything other than being in love and tryna’ kill themselves like Romeo and Juliet.” He smiled. “We’re done here.” He closed his file and stood up. Dylan stood up, taking a deep breath and gulping. “Look..Officer Sir please- Okay...you’re the adult here everyone has died this year ever since that JD showed up. I heard that he was kicked out of Jefferson you have to have some file on that right? It would prove something? Please...” 

Officer Harvey sat down slowly. “Kid, you really got something to prove here don’t you? The files of Jason Dean are confidential...only I and my co-worker have access to them...we’ve never opened the file...never had a reason to. So I guess today is your lucky day. Come with me....” Office Harvey brought Dylan to his headquarters office and opened the computer. “His dad donates a lot of money to schools to keep their mouths shut. If I see one more white boy get away with shit I’m gonna kill myself....”  
—————————————————————————

Veronica was accompanied by her parents in the hospital, going off about how they are happy she was okay and took pictures of her on their iPhones and posting it on Facebook. Veronica couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she barely remembered these people. “I know you guys are my parents but..please can you guys stop..with all the pictures? It’s getting very irritating...” The girl breathed out shakily, her head was pounding and she had little memories that she could remember but never anything major. She remembered the Heathers and meeting JD but didn’t remember the conflict she had in her childhood and she didn’t remember much of how neglectful her own parents were. They sighed. “Okay sweetie we will leave you alone. We’re gonna go grab lunch. Text us if you want anything from Panera bread.” When her parents said the words Panera she suddenly remembered the fight her and Heather Chandler has at the college party about how she was not a good person or anything close to interesting. She breathed out shakily. Before a pretty, tall blonde with blue eyes walked in.   
“Veronica? Veronica Sawyer?” The girl asked. 

Veronica furrowed her eyebrows. “That’s...me I guess ....I’m sorry are you one of the Heathers I don’t remember one of them being blonde? I don’t remember much about...anything. Who are you?”

The blonde smiled. “No...we don’t actually know each other Uh..I’m Vanessa . I went to Jefferson high school. I need you to do me a favor and never...talk to Jason Dean. He is...crazy and will try to tell you that this is all your fault. You’re here because of him and trust me when I tell you that he only cares about himself...” She said quickly and quietly. Vanessa has a red scrunching around her wrist just like the one JD had given Veronica. He obviously had a type.

“I haven’t even seen Jason...I don’t remember him much...only when I met him and-are you...his friend or something?” Veronica asked quietly.

“Not even close. Him and I used to date...he’s the reason I ended up in Sherwood mental institution, he made everyone think I was insane...” she scoffed. “I was released a month ago...please just believe me, Veronica. I’ve seen your face all over the news and he just is using you like he used me...I have to go but listen to me...on that...” She Walker out the room with her heels clicking down the hall, wearing her blue jacket and ruffled skirt. The two were identical. JD was lying to Veronica on multiple occasions and when she would regain her memory it wouldn’t be good for him.


	6. Oh , Vanessa. You made a mistake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see what happened between JD and vanessa at Washington high school before he found his soulmate in Sherwood Ohio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/ Abusive unhealthy relationships. I mean anything with JD is unhealthy tbh

Vanessa Panos was 16 when she met Jason Dean and he had captured her heart right away, but she didn’t exactly catch JD’s. His heart was empty and small, he never let anyone in. He only wanted to hurt people. It had started with his little smirk he made whenever she spoke ill of her friends or parents. She thought maybe he would think her little rants were cute to see her flustered and upset...because he always had offered to hold her close and tell her it would be alright in the end. He was getting more and more into her mind. She was sitting on the couch one day at Jason’s house. “You know Shelby is just...really getting on my nerves lately. She thinks she’s so special because she got into NYU...it bugs me..” She rolled her eyes. JDs eyes lit up and he smirked. “Well maybe we should give her a wake up call...I mean NYU is just another state school that’s way too overpriced...maybe she wouldn’t mind accidentally drinking something that may not be meant for human consumption?” He chuckled as he pulled out Liquid Drainer from his closet. Vanessa never went through Jason’s stuff, he liked his privacy but she saw some weird things in his room, gas masks, wires, blue prints....it was peculiar but she let it go. Vanessa furrowed her brows as she shook her head. “You are not funny, Jason...” She said and stood up. “Even if we made her a drink like that she’s never drink it she only drinks things that ‘fuel her body’” She mocked the girl in a valley girl tone. “Just let it be.” She grabbed his hand. 

JD stopped. “Don’t call me Jason, Vanessa. We’ve gone over this...too many times..” He glared at the girl. “Fine I’ll put it away...” He said, truth was he needed some justification to kill someone, and this would be the perfect way to do it. After the conversation, they never spoke about it again until a month later, Shelby was found dead in her own home gym with a ‘sports drink’ spilled over the floor, the liquid drainer. The Corners reported it as a suicide and that she left no note. It fit Shelby’s personality, she always said she wanted to die young and mysteriously. Vanessa was storming into JDs house, easily she put the pieces together but she had a sense of morals unlike Veronica Sawyer. “Vanessa is dead...and ironically...the same way you mentioned how you’d killed her a month ago...you didn’t do it right?” She asked. 

“Babe, I’ve been here all night...I mean I thought we just dropped the conversation...I guess she couldn’t handle the myriad of issues life had given her.” He muttered. 

Vanessa stopped, looking over to the trash can, an empty liquid drainer bottle and a picture of Vanessa and Shelby with Shelby’s picture crossed out. “Oh god...Shelby was right about you...you’re insane..” She went to leave quickly. “I’m turning you in...” 

JD realized what she was about to do and grabbed her arm. “Hey..hey! I did it for you! Okay?! So that you wouldn’t be upset anymore. I didn’t want her to...drive you to suicide just like....my mom killed herself.” This was his tactic, to gain empathy from others, to get her to feel so bad and so scared to leave that she wouldn’t say a word. His nails were so deep in her skin it started drawing blood. The blonde pulled away quickly. “Get the fuck away from me! God what’s your damage?!” She screamed loudly. 

JD looked at the angry girl. “Don’t get angry...I did this for you...and deep down you know you’re happy she’s gone.” He whispered and pushed her hair behind her ear. Vanessa gave in but deep down she wasn’t happy that Shelby was gone, at most Vanessa was a hardcore pacifist. She didn’t enjoy violence or think it was okay for people to die in such a manner out of evil intentions, no matter how shitty they could make you feel they were still human..they still had emotions but JD couldn’t see that, he didn’t understand emotions as well as everyone else, he barely had any and if he did it was just suppressed as much as possible to stop himself from getting hurt. JD knew he’d need to get rid of Vanessa at some point and that didn’t bother him because she was just a piece in his game of chess. 

 

As Vanessa let herself become submissive to Jason’s ways the more violent and ‘rebellious’ he got. He wasn’t a good boyfriend, Vanessa and him had gotten into such a bad fight that he tried punching her but she dodged it and hit the wall. That night wasn’t fun, it had just been after a football game where Vanessa was cheering and JD kept looking at other cheerleaders specifically the blonde from Westerburg high who happened to be Veronica Sawyer. The whole night Veronica and Jason made eye contact and gave flirty looks but never spoke. Vanessa had watched this go down and it broke her heart. So, after he nearly punched her she left to go to the police station. “Yes..I wanna report a murder...Shelby- shelby wasn’t suicidal...my boyfriend Jason Dean killed her...he told me and he tried punching me today...I have bruises and scratches from him I have proof please you need to listen to me...” she cried to the officer. 

“Listen, kid that’s a nice story you’ve made up but Jason Dean was just here and said you might be a danger to yourself and that these scratches and bruises are something you did to yourself...we think you’re mentally unwell and JD is very concerned about you...I mean he was crying and everything.” The officer said. 

Vanessa stopped and started shaking. “What?! What no! No that is a lie! He’s lying! He can’t get away with this! He’s sick! He’s been hurting me and hurting others! You can’t listen to him!!” She screamed. Two women in white nurses outfits came in the room and grabbed Vanessa and pulled her away as she was kicking and screaming. JD was watching this from the main waiting area, smirking to himself. Within the next two hours Vanessa was transferred to Sherwood Mental Institution and stayed there for a year, waiting for revenge on Jason Dean.


	7. Update!

My dudes im sorry. I haven’t updated because o have an insane amount of school work but luckily the Heathers tv show is airing in America so I’m hype for that ( even though I’ve watched it illegally ) I promise more updates will come through soon!


	8. Chapter 7: Que Sera, Sera

There was one thing Heather Chandler of Sherwood, Ohio was never good at, being a good friend. She had been in the hospital for Veronica for four days...trying to get her to remember anything, but made the mistake of bringing up Heather McNamara. Of course that is what Veronica remembered out of all things and Heather was finding it hard to comfort her, she found it hard to be nice to anyone. Veronica was sitting there, staring at the wall. 

“So..my best friend killed herself because..she slept with a teacher...who was a pedophile and everyone blamed her for enabling the relationship even though she was...a student who was just trying to do her best?” Veronica muttered, not even blinking. 

Heather was trying her best to not say anything bitchy about Heather...after all Heather McNamara killed herself because Heather Chandler had sent her to the edge just enough to make one big final mistake in the roller-skate rink bathroom. 

Her death itself was ironic, the 80s song “Hold On” played in the background...If only she had listened to it and not let what everyone was saying get to her...maybe she’d be alive. 

Maybe she’d be alive if she has sent her a message at the right time or checked up on her more often, Veronica thought. “Heather you’ve been giving me a lot of information..and here’s the thing I’m remembering a lot more...and the only thing I don’t remember is my childhood..” Veronica said and rubbed her head. 

“Well..Veronica you’re insane..you’re somewhat sheer of a serial killer...and you’re my best friend but I think you’d want an unbiased opinion on what your childhood was like.” Heather said, pulling out the leather bound, butterfly decorated, sacred diary of Veronica Sawyer. 

“I think you should read through it...and don’t let anyone else see it unless you want to go to prison. Even though the very thought of you trying to pull off orange delights me to no end...I don’t need you experimenting with lesbianism at San Quentin those girls are far more interesting than you so you’re not their type.” Heather laughed, she left after giving Veronica her diary, letting her read it herself and not wanting to interrupt any moment. Veronica was left alone in her hospital bedroom not doing much but reading her diary. Everything made sense, all she wanted to do was see JD, she remembered him and if she was being honest to herself she didn’t know why she let him get inside her mind. She leaned her head into her firm pillow and rolled her eyes. 

Jason sat in his room and groaned ,realizing he should probably visit Veronica. He hadn’t seen her in a while and maybe he owed her a visit, he just hoped Jade hadn’t ran her mouth off to her. That was the least of his worries right now. His ex girlfriend was back in town and she was waiting for the moment that she could confront him but that would be later on. So Jason decided to get up and go to the hospital to visit Veronica. He entered her room, she was there alone reading her diary. Veronica looked angelic,  
Peaceful, a little bit more pale than usual but looked pretty decent for a person who had been shot all together.   
“Hey..Veronica.” He spoke quietly as the girl set down her diary. 

“JD..” The girl sat up, holding her abdomen so at least she didn’t feel as much pain. “Seems like you left me here as soon as you were able to leave huh?” She said almost bitterly. I’m not going to lie JD was a shit boyfriend and at least Veronica tried her best to keep the relationship at bay...if that meant she had to torture him a bit but she thought he finally understood where her motives came from. Prom night showed that he did not and he’d choose his own crazy antics and “morals” over her. She loathed him for that. It was one of the reasons they weren’t compatible in a way. 

“Veronica Listen I was just..recovering-“ He said but Veronica interrupted him quickly. “You see..there’s always an excuse with you isn’t there? Whether it was that you were suddenly busy on a Friday night or that you had homework to finish, you always were up to something with some bullshit excuse. So what is it this time, JD? Did you kill one of my friends and needed to find a place to put the body? Or did you just not want to face me when I was feeling better so you could rid yourself of the minimal guilt you maybe feeling?” She laughed and stood up, something she shouldn’t have been doing just yet with her wound but did it anyways. “A friend of yours came here the other day..and let’s say I’m not too pleased with what she told me.” She growled, speaking about Victoria but JD assumed she was speaking about Jade. 

“Veronica...I’m sorry! Jade and I were just doing that a few times when I thought you and I weren’t too serious...it meant nothing!” The male spoke frantically. 

That’s when Veronica stopped. “Jade? JD I was talking about Victoria your ex..” Her heart broke almost instantly. “So..you..cheated on me with a stripper?” Veronica started laughing, honestly she knew she should had known, he was such a fuck boy. “To think I actually got through to you is an understatement.” She seemed calm, which was never a good thing with Veronica. 

“Veronica..I’m sorry. Okay..I-I’ll make it up to you. I can be anything you want me to be...I’ll change! Better late than never right?..babe..?” 

Veronica chuckled and put her hands on his face. “Oh darling..Que Sera, Sera.” She said and pushed him out the room, slamming the door on him.


End file.
